Persona 3: Rise of Blood Moon
by AIYF Productions
Summary: A new challenge is being set upon the SEES. In this time, our heroes gain a new ally who is willing to lend a hand. With this new phase, comes a threat. But, why is it called Rise of Blood Moon? Pairings will be made.
1. Chapter 1

Holy crap, it has been a long time! I think it has been since the 15th of January. 10 months since Wolf of Darkness second chapter.

Anyway, it was a eventful year for me, but I won't go into details. I'm here to say that i will be working on yet another fanfic. But this time, it's not Touhou. It is a Persona 3 fanfic. I came up with the ideas when I was at the Rim Fire. "Blood Moon" will basically be a mixture of original dialogue to some I whipped up. My writing still needs work, but it has improved.

I would like to get feedback so I can improve not only this fanfiction, but also my recent work Wod. Atarashi will be discontinued because it was a test fiction. It will go down from this site soon. I'll try and update "Blood Moon" and use information You guys want to lend to me.

Another thing, this fanfic will have a few original characters. Like two or three at the most. There is a slim chance that count will grow. Well, after a long time, lets get this train out of the station and go!

**Persona 3 belongs to ATLUS. **

**Any characters that aren't recognized are mine.**

* * *

_**Early Morning of the Priestess Fight**_

Our hero Minato Arisato is getting ready to walk through the dorm's lounge to get to school. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Mitsuru Kirijo, heir of the Kirijo Group sitting down looking over some papers spreaded out on the coffee table. He decides to take a little detour to check out what his senpai was doing.

"Hey Senpai, what are you looking over this early? More paper from the office?" Minato asks leaning over to see the contents.

"Ah, morning Arisato-san. And to tell you, these documents aren't for the Kirijo Group. It's for a new student who will be attending Gekkoukan High. And it seems he'll be staying here in this dorm for a while." Mitsuru says looking up from the papers.

"Minato looks at Mitsuru for a bit before asking, "Why is he being sent here to the dorms? Don't they already have the problems with the room assignments fixed?" having a slight confused look on his face.

"That's what I thought too. It seems we were both wrong to assume that theory." Mitsuru closes her eyes while looking back at the papers. "There was a bit of confusion, so they sent him here since we got that recent expansion done."

The bluenette decides to take a closer look at these papers, skimming through each one with speed. He then straightens himself up and starts walking to the door exiting the dorms. Before he reached for the handle, he turned around back to where his senpai was sitting with the documents.

"Make sure that you rest for tonight Arisato. There is a full moon and I'm not sure what will happen." Mitsuru calls from her spot.

Minato looks at Mitsuru and chuckles a bit before opening the door. "Yeah, I got it. You make sure you do the same." After he said that, he walked out of the dorm and was on his way to school.

Mitsuru, looking in the direction Minato left, then looks back at the papers and has a troubled look on her face. "I forgot to tell him that our newest dorm mate was scheduled to come here near the time the Dark Hour is upon us. I'll tell him along with Akihiko, Iori, and Takeba." she says shuffling the papers together and getting up from the couch. "For now, I better get going." She puts the documents away before leaving the dorms like Minato did a few minutes before.

* * *

_**Morning: Tokyo Airport**_

"Thank you for flying Tokyo Airlines. Please make sure watch your step before getting off and to retrieve any baggage you may have." the voice over the intercom blared, do everyone can hear over the roar of engines and people talking. Out of the crowds of people, a boy stumbles his way out to a less busy area to catch his breath.

"Sheesh, are people here always like this when getting off of a plane? I nearly drowned in there." the boy says stretching his stiff limbs to get blood circulating. After the short stretching exercise, he went to go hunt for the baggage claim area to grab his belongs. On his way there, a man in a suit and long black hair was watching the brunette from afar.

"It appears that fate has played its cards , and you are one of them. You will face a great trail soon. Make sure to prepare yourself for this ordeal." With those words, the man walks behind a pillar and vanishes like there was nothing there to begin with. In the process of that event, the boy found the baggage claim and was looking for his. . . you know, baggage.

"Who's calling me now? I just got here." He reaches for his phone and holds it up to his ear. "Hel. . ."

"HI COUSIN! How as your trip!?" a loud, high-pitched voice shrieks through the speakers of the phone and into the ears of its owner.

"Ow, my poor eardrums. Could you use your inside voice when you talk, I can hear you perfectly." the boy said, rubbing his throbbing ear. "Anyway, the trip was alright. Could've been a bit faster though." he said walking through the airport looking for the exit.

"Oh pooh, you're no fun. But, I'm happy you got there safe." the voice says in a much quieter voice. "So, do you know where to go from there?"

"Yeah, I do. It's just my train ride doesn't come in till ten thirty or eleven." the boy places the phone back near his ear. He walked out of the airport and was met with the bustling streets of Tokyo. "Wow, looks as busy as people have said." he looks around, bewildered at the sight.

"I know right? Anyway, I better let you go so you can do some sight seeing." then from the other line came a faint snicker. "Also, don't forget to find and get yourself a gir. . ." before the sentence was finished, the brunette hangs up instantly, looking a little agitated and flustered.

"God, can't she hold a regular conversation and not bring that up." he pockets his phone and starts walking down the street when his stomach started talking to him. "Man, from the plane ride and the sight i'm feeling a little hungry." he chuckles patting his belly. "Now to find a. . . Ah yeah, Wild Duck Burger! I heard they're like McD's. Let's find out." he exclaims, running to the entrance.

* * *

_**Lunchtime: Gekkoukan High School, Classroom 2F**_

Minato was in his homeroom enjoying his lunch with his friends Yukari Takeba and Junpei Iori. In the midst of chomping down into a melon bread, he looked up and remembered about this morning.

"Hey guys, did you hear the news?" he asked, looking at his friends. Both Junpei and Yukari stopped what they were doing and looked at their blue-haired friend.

"Sorry, I haven't heard of anything recently." Yukari said, putting down a sandwich slice.

"Naw, haven't heard anything that has interested me. But, I'm curious about what you want to share." Junpei says, lounging back in his seat. Just when Minato was about to open his mouth, the door to their homeroom slid open, showing their scarlet-haired senior.

"Senpai, what are you doing here?" Junpei asks, startled at the sudden appearance of Mitsuru.

"Can I talk to you three outside for a bit? It is of great importance." Mitsuru asked the three juniors who were looking at her in confusion. Well. . . except Minato of course.

"Uh. . . sure senpai. We'll be there soon." Yukari says, looking and sounding very confused.

"Thank you. I'll make sure it will be quick." With those last words, Mitsuru turns on her heel and walks out the way she came. It took about a minute for our juniors to put everything together before they got up from their seats.

"I wonder what that was about?" Junpei asked, looking at Yukari.

"Don't ask me. I'm just as confused as you are. What about you Minato?" Yukari says, turning her head towards the bluenette.

"I think senpai will be able to explain it better than I can." Minato says, having his trademark poker face on while walking to the door.

Once our trio was out of their classroom, they walked down the hall to see two figures standing near the staircase. The first one was Misturu, with her arms crossed in front of her. The other was a white-haired young man with a red vest on with a bandage on his cheek, named Akihiko Sanada.

"So, what's the news you got to tell us senpai?" Junpei asks, putting his arms behind his head. "It seems important."

"Yes Iori, it is important." Mitsuru says, looking at the boy with the cap on. She then lightly clears her throat before talking. "As you all know, there will be a full moon tonight." She waits to see everyone nod their heads. She then smiles "Tres bien. Now, I want to let you all know that we will have a new member coming to our dorm. The problem is, he's scheduled to be here around or near the time the Dark Hour comes upon us." She gets done talking and looks at everyone once more.

"What!? Is that true?" Yukari asks, not really believing a lot of what Mitsuru was saying.

"It's true Yukari, I took a peek at the papers she was looking at this morning." Minato speaks up, giving his own sense to the matter.

"I also know a bit about it. I was informed by Mitsuru before she got you guys.: Akihiko says, also giving his two sense.

"Thank you, you two for your co-operation. Now, for tonight we need to be vigilant. We don't know if either something will happen or when our newest dorm mate will arrive. Just putting it out there." Mitsuru tells everyone, with a serious look on her face.

"Alright senpai." Minato, Junpei and Yukari say in sync to their senior.

"Great. I'll be seeing you all tonight. You are dismissed." Mitsuru says, turning her back to the trio and walking off.

"I guess I'll be seeing you guys later." Akihiko tells them, also walking back to his class.

"Well, I guess we should do the same. I think we should all head back early tonight just for safety reasons." Minato tells his friends when he looks back towards their homeroom.

"I think we should do that too. Just in case that is." Yukari says, agreeing with Minato's statement.

"Ah, alright." Junpei says, not really interested in what Minato said at all. After that, they all returned to their homeroom to finish off their schoo day.

* * *

_**Afternoon: Near the Monorail Station in Tokyo**_

Our brunette was taking a little break from his walk from the Wild Duck Burger to the Tokyo Monorail Station. He was leaning over in front of a soda machine, waiting for a cola can to pop out. After a few seconds, the desired can came out and he was on his way into the station to see the schedule. He walked up to the display to check the times of the different monorails, but doesn't see his desired monorail.

"Huh, that's funny. I thought it would be posted here. Maybe it wasn't posted yet." he says looking over the list multiple times before standing up straight, looking for anything or anyone helpful. "I wonder where can I find one of those station attendants? Ah. . ." he was about to say something when he say a man in a blue attendant suit with his cap hiding his eyes. His black hair seemed to be pretty long to be put in a pony tail. "Um, excuse me sir. Can you tell me where I can find the schedule for the monorail heading for Tatsumi Port Island?" the boy asked.

"I'm sorry to tell you sir, but you are at the wrong terminal. The terminal you're looking for is over there." the black-haired man says pointing to a sign that read T-3. "That is the terminal you are seeking." the man said, pulling his hat down further on his head.

The boy looks over in the direction the man pointed and facepalms. "My god. I can't believe I just did that." He raises his head from its former position and looks towards where the man was standing. "Anyway, thank you for the. . . wait, where did he go?" the boy looks around to find the man who helped him, but to no avail. "That is weird. I could've sworn there was guy here helping me." he stood there trying to figure what was going on. "Well, I can figure this out another time. Right now, I need to get over to that terminal to see the schedule. After he said that, he ran towards the screen with the monorail schedule. If someone was paying attention, following behind the brunette was a blue butterfly.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well, I think it is time to take a break and work a bit on chapter two. Oh, should I tell you guys that this is the first part of chapter one? Surprise!

Anyway, I will post chapter two (or part two of chapter one) on a later date. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you can, tell me where I need improvement. I want to learn so I can make not only this fanfic, but also WoD&WoF better.

Well, I better get going. Seeya guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again everyone! Hope I didn't keep you waiting.

Welcome to the second chapter (or part) Of Persona 3: Rise of Blood Moon. But, before we roll out, I've got something to say.

Wow, I did not expect this to be good. I'm happy a lot of you like this. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I'm writing it. Anyway, let us move!

**Persona 3 belongs to ATLUS.**

** Any characters that are unrecognizable belong to me.**

* * *

_**Evening: Iwatodai Dorm**__**s**_

Almost all the members of SEES were gathered back at the dorm. The only person they were waiting for was the bluenette so they could start the meeting. Right when the clock's hand struck eight-thirty, Minato strolls in with his MP3 blasting with his hands in his pockets.

"Finally, took you long enough to get here!" Junpei called to Minato from the couch.

"Sorry guys, had to run a few errands." Minato says striding in, plopping down on one of the love seats and takes his headphones out. "Hope I didn't make you all wait long."

"Not at all" Mitsuru said before turning to the rest of the members. "Now, as you all know from earlier, we'll be having someone new move in." She looks around to see everyone nodding their heads that they remembered or understood.

"Oh yeah, didn't you say that he's going to get here late?" Yukari spoke up, asking what she remembered.

"Indeed. He's scheduled to be here around midnight. And we all the Dark Hour will be upon us at that time. So we need to be vigilant. Does everyone understand?" The red-headed woman looks around once more to see everyone nod their heads again. She smiled to herself then looks back to everyone."Good. Now that this is all sorted out, rest for now. You need your strength."

"Okay" everyone said to Mitsuru, before getting up and going to their respective rooms. Mitsuru was about to turn around when she felt someone looking at her.

"Yes Arisato?" She asks, like it didn't even faze her.

"I have a feeling something will happen tonight." Minato says to Mitsuru. "Good night." The bluenette then walks towards the stairs and heads to his room.

Mitsuru stood there for a couple of minutes pondering what Minato just said. _"What does he mean by that? Something will happen tonight? I better go to the Command Room and look into this more" _After that, she makes her way up to the fourth floor to the SEES command room.

* * *

_**Evening: Monrail Station: Terminal T3**_

The brunette was at the terminal he was looking for, waiting for the monorail to take him to his new home. On impulse, he takes out his phone and checks the time. His phone read nine-twenty-six.

"Alright, looks like I'll be waiting for a little bit longer for it to arrive." he said, depositing his phone into his pocket. He went to go sit down when the PA system blared to life.

"The train heading for Tatsumi Port Island will be arriving soon. Please be sure to have all belongings before boarding." After that, the PA died down once again. The clatter and sounds of baggage and shoes could be heard getting ready for the oncoming train.

"Well, that's mighty convenient." he says getting up and following the crowd of people to the platform. "Better get a seat by the door. So I can get out quickly." he says, looking up and down the platform.

"So, you're also heading to Tatsumi Island?" A boy with a dark blue trench coat with a matching hat says, walking to the brunettes side.

"Umm, yeah. How did you know?" the brunette looks over to the one talking to him.

"Well, you're standing here is one thing. The other. . ." the boy pulls forward a suitcase " you left your suitcase behind."

"How. . . how could I forget it?" the boy said, reaching for his suitcase. "Thank you very much. . . what's your name?"

"Naoto Shirogane, I'm glad to have helped you out.". Naoto says to the stunned brunette before leaving.

Right when Naoto left, the monorail clatters into the station with a screech. After a few seconds, the monorail stops and opens its doors for the people waiting to utilize it. The boy, trying his best to get in first, finds himself a seat by the door. After he got his stuff situated, he sat down and laided his head back.

"Ah, finally on." he said opening his eyes again. He decides to whip his phone out again. The time was nine fifty-three. "I've got a couple hour to kill." He stretches his limbs out and his eyelids started getting heavy. "A few minutes won't hurt." he said before he let out a yawn and closed his eyes. The one thing he remembers seeing before his eyes closed all the way was a blue butterfly right outside the window glowing a dim blue.

* * *

_**?: ?**_

The brunette felt like he was standing. For a bit, his body didn't feel like moving at all. But, like how it came, it went away, giving him control over his senses again. He slowly opened his eyes to a room with a blue shade to it. His attention was then attracted to a part of the room that looked like it was seating someone. In the seat was a man in a white tuxedo, wearing a mask that resembled a butterfly.

"Welcome, guest" the man said. "This is the Velvet Realm, a place where dream and reality are one. I'm Philemon, the curator of this domain." He motions for the boy to sit down. The boy took the offer and sat across from the man. "I have a question to ask you." the man says.

"Y. . .yes?" the boy was trying to calm down from what's happening.

"What is your name?" the man asked, folding his arms.

"My name? My name. . . is Navarre Hanawa." the boy said, hesitant as to why the question was asked.

Philemon smiled under his mask and looked back to Navarre. "Well done. You've passed the test. People who enter this domain sometimes can't remeber their names." Philemon then reached up and a notepad shows itself for the first time. "See this? This here is a contract that you'll sign. All it asks is to take responsibility for your actions." He hands the notepad to the brunette, which took it in his hands.

"So, this contract. . ." Navarre was looking at the contract, reading it again. "Do I have to abide by it?"

Philemon looked at the boy and said "Like it says in the contract 'Thou shall take charge of thine actions.' That is the only thing you need to abide by. Other than that, you're free to do what you wish." Philemon gets done with what he was telling Navarre, before he signed his name. "Thank you for your cooperation." Philemon said before taking the notepad back and it disappeared. "It appears you're about to face an ordeal in your world. I'll go over the rest of the contract another time. For now, I bid you farewell."

After the whole ordeal, Navarre's vision went white.

"ROOOOAAAAR!"

* * *

_**Dark Hour: Iwatodai Dorms**_

"Wheeeeeeeeoooooooo!" The alarm in the dorms start blaring, waking up the inhabitants. They all knew where to go when the alarm went off. Minato, was the first to get up to the command room.

"Where is it!? I'll tear it a new. . ." Junpei comes barging in, screeching.

"Quiet down, Junpei!" Yukari yells at Junpei, walking in normally. "So, what's the problem?"

"It appears we found another one of them." Akihiko said, turning towards Yukari.

"Alright then," Junpei says, "Let's go kick its. . ."

"Keep yourself together Junpei. We haven't heard where it is yet. "Minato interrupts Junpei's rant. "So, have any ideas where it is?"

"The system has located our target. The problem is. . ." Mitsuru says, looking over the monitor again, "It's in a monorail car on the bridge.* Mitsuru gets done with looking at the screen. "And I want you three to investigate it. We'll meet up at the monorail station." she gets done with that and heads down to her room.

"Well, we better get going." Minato tell his friend. "And Akihiko, stay behind. I'm think you've still haven't recovered yet."

"To hell with that! I'm going!" Akihiko protests.

"Alright, then come with us and see what Mitsuru would say with you going in your condition" the bluenette says with a look in his eyes.

"Ugh, damn it" Akihiko looks away, defeated by just Mitsuru's name. "Fine."

"Good. Now, we should get there early just in case." Minato says, walking towards the door.

"Alright" Yukari said following behind Minato.

"Ugh." Junpei grunts before following suit.

* * *

Well, what's going to happen next?

Anyway, yeah the chapter is shorter, but that was all that was left. Time to work on Chapter two. Time for a boss fight!

Oh, if something is wrong with the spacing, it's been doing this to me for a bit. So, just putting it out there. Anywho, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and share what you think needs improvements and whatnot.

Later guys.


End file.
